Sacrificios de una princesa
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, y en la tierra reina la paz... 3 estrellas han decidido regresar, acompañadas de un fuerte resplandor... una chica llega al colegio, ella es fuerte y oculta un gran secreto... será aliada? Enemiga? Ahora serena tendrá q descubrir nuevos sentimientos, nuevos secretos, y una rival muy poderosa..


Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla con galaxia , en la tierra reina la paz. Serena esta por entrar en su 3er año de preparatoria , Darien esta en su último año de Universidad,todos están felices ya q viven sus vidas en paz con sus seres queridos.

En el planeta de Seiya...

Seiya : bien creo q ya terminamos

Yaten - ha sido mucho esfuerzo pero algún terminamos de acomodarlos

Taiki-tienes razón, el papeleo del palacio es mucho.

Seiya - creo q podremos tomarnos un descanso... auchhhhhhh (cae, con una mano en su pecho)

Seiya!- gritan los hermanos al unisono

Seiya, te sientes bien?-pregunta Taiki y viendo q seiya no reacciona lo lleva a una sala del palacio , mientras q Yaten llama a un medico . Después de 3 horas, Seiya despierta, se queda un minuto en silencio y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama con una cara q refleja miedo y angustia, pero a la vez nostalgia y alivio. Sus hermanos entran a la recamara y al verlo, caminan hacia el y lo sujetan del hombro.

Taiki-q te sucede? Seiya, ¿hay algo q te inquiete?

Seiya-no es asi chicos, lo q pasa es q , pesaran q estoy loco ...pero puedo jurar q he sentido su presencia

Yaten-la presencia de quien?

Seiya-de ella, de ese hermoso resplandor, de ese inmenso poder

Yaten-te refieres a ella? (Su cara de inmediato se torna desafiante y fría)

Seiya-si, sin embargo...

Taiki- q sucede

Seiya-algo en ella ha cambiado, ya no sentí ese resplandor brillante, sentí miedo, era un resplandor oscuro, sin poder... lleno de maldad

Taiki-entonces, como sabes q es ella?

Seiya-por q solo ella es capaz de disfrazar su poder y luz, ella ha puesto un disfraz a su alrededor y creo q se dirige hacia la tierra.

Seiya y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la princesa del fuego y le contaron todo lo q había pasado, la princesa de fuego había conocido ese brillante resplandor y se había enamorado de el ( no de forma yuri ) .

Princesa Kakyu: es bueno q allá regresado, hace mucho (pone cara de nostalgia ) q no la veo, chicos (poniéndose firme) tengo una nueva misión para ustedes, necesito q salven ese resplandor , quiero q la encuentren y descubran lo q planea hacer en el planeta tierra

Seiya-pero princesa, en este momento es muy peligrosa , su poder y su semilla, ya no son iguales

Princesa Kakyu: lose, es por eso q les encargo esta misión chicos, ella los estima mucho chicos, y tengo asegurado q ustedes también lo hacen, Asi q , q dicen, aceptan la misión q les otorgo?

Si princesa - respondieron al unisono

Princesa Kakyu-entonces partirán esta misma tarde.

Los tres hermanos fueron a sus recamaras inmediatamente prepararon todo para partir, Seiya se veía preocupado, pero a la vez ansioso ya q volvería a ver a su bombon. Ese mismo día salieron y cuando se acercaban a la tierra se percataron de q en la luna habia un brillante resplandor , sin embargo el resplandor era oscuro, lleno de odio, al igual q el q seiya describió. Seiya de inmediato fue hacia la luna, donde había una figura femenina sentada en las ruinas del Milenio de plata. Esa figura se percato de la presencia de seiya, y salio disparada a la tierra, las sailors la persiguieron, iban tan rápido q parecían estrellas fugares. Michiru y Haruka estaban sentadas en el capo del auto de Haruka, mirando el cielo, cuando de repente observaron4estrellas fugazes.

Michiru-Haruka, mira¡! 4 estrellas fugares!

Haruka: al parecer esas estrellas han decidido regresar

Michiru- no haruka ahora lo puedo ver solo son 3 estrellas

Haruka-q quieres decir

Michiru-la 4 no es una estrella, alparecer ellos persiguen alguien

Haruka-asi q ya se acabo la paz

Michiru-asi es Haruka y creo q llego más temprano de lo esperado

Haruka y michiru se miraron mutuamente e inclinaron la cabeza, se subieron en el auto y se marcharon. Las estrellas seguí ande un lado a otro, hasta q la estrella oscura salio disparada hacia un lado y las otras tres a otro. Los three lights avían dejado escapar a la estrella.

Taiki-debió de haber caido por aqui

Seiya-ya no está cerca y ha desaparecido su rastro

Yaten-solo queda esperar a q aparezca

Seiya-ya vendrá, no puede esconderse siempre, ella tiene q vernos y tengo un indicio

Taiki-q piensas

Seiya-ella vino a ver a bombón, solo hay q ver a bombón y acercarnos a nuestra antigua vida y ella aparecerá

Yaten-muy buena idea

Seiya - bueno, mañana nos inscribiremos al instituto y seguro la veremos alli, pero siento q ella esta en la tierra desde hace muchos años atras, solo hay q saber encontrarla (espero con ansias el volver a verte y a sentirte, sentir tus dulces labios y tocar tu piel de terciopelo, no importa si ya no te intereso o de verdad tu luz se oscureció, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar mi hermosa Luz de luna)


End file.
